Life On Berk
by xXVampire-WarriorXx
Summary: Hayden Haddock and his cousin Charli Haddock have grown up together, although in different states. What happens when Hayden moves to Berk so he can go to school with Charli? What happens when Charli makes new friends? Will things still be the same? Modern AU, Don't read if you don't want to. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Just to clarify a few things, this IS in the modern world and Hayden is 'Hiccup'. Stoick, Valka and Hayden lived somewhere else before Berk but decided to move so Hayden could go to school with his cousin, Charli. In this universe there is a seperate school for Reception/Early Years and Year 1 so that is why heaps of kids are only starting in year 2. Also, Stoick cares about Hayden and Valka and loves his son more than anything. It isn't one of those storys where Stoick hates Hayden, but there is nothinig wrong with them. I won't often do Authors Notes unless I feel the need to ****explain something or someone has asked me too. Thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own How To Train Your Dragon**

"Ha ha, you can't hide from me forever!" A young girl with bright red curly hair in a messy ponytail and forest green eyes shouted. She was wearing a fluffy pink jumper with grey leggings that had pink, purple and white hearts on them.

"Charli, it's time to come inside now, where is Hayden?" A woman with equally as red hair asked, walking outside. She was wearing a dark blue silk shirt with black jeans. In her arms was a little boy wrapped in a light blue blanket.

The little girl huffed as her mother laughed. An auburn haired, forest green eyed boy came out from the bushes. He was wearing a dark green top with dark blue jeans.

"Sorry Aunty Vic" He apologised.

"It's ok Hayden, now, why don't you come inside and I can help you with your leg?" Victoria asked.

"Ok, are we meeting mum and dad there?" Hayden asked.

"Yes, we are, now come on you two" Victoria chuckled.

Charli walked over to Hayden and he leaned on her as they walked into the big house. The two cousins were inseparable and that, among other reasons, was why Hayden's parents had decided to move to Berk.

"Mummy, can you come help us please?" Charli asked.

Victoria looked over and pride filled her body. Charli had attached Hayden's prosthetic but was having trouble with the buckles.

"Of course darling" Victoria smiled. She walked over and soon had Hiccup's leg attached. He could go without it but he needed it when they went out.

"Come on you two, into the car!" Victoria asked with a smile on her face. The two children walked quickly to the garage and Charli opened the door. They then walked around to one side of the Red Mazda CX-5 and Charli opened the door, helping Hayden in. Then she closed the door and walked back around the other side and waited for her mother to put her brother, Jamie, in his seat. Then she hopped into the back seat.

"Are you guy excited for the tour?" Victoria asked. They were going to a tour of the local school, Berk Primary. The principal knew about Hiccup's leg and was willing to help him. Up to now Hayden and Charli had been taken care of by Victoria and Valka.

"Yeah!" Charli cheered, obviously excited to interact with other kids her age.

Hayden was less enthusiastic though, "It'll be fun" He mumbled.

"It will be fine Hayden, remember, if you ever want to leave just give us the signal" Victoria reassured. They had devised a plan in case Hayden ever got uncomfortable, he just needed to look at Victoria and nod his head.

After about 10 minutes they arrived at Berk Primary School. Victoria smiled reassuringly at the kids as she helped Charli and Hayden out of the car and picked up Jamie. Hayden looked around nervously but a grin broke across his face when he saw a midnight blue Aston Martin.

"Alright, come on you two! Let's go!" Victoria smiled, happy that Hayden was relaxed.

"Daddy! Uncle Stoick! Aunty Val!" Charli shouted.

"Mummy! Daddy! Uncle Stan!" Hayden shouted.

Stoick, Valka and Stan greeted the two children and then Jamie and Victoria before heading inside the building. Hayden gripped his parents hands as he walked inside. They walked down a hallway that had paintings done by children at the school. They soon turned a corner and in front of then was the principal's office. Stan walked up and knocked on the door. A kind voice then responded, "Come in".

* * *

"Hello, I'm Mr Saman, the principal here at Berk Primary" the man sitting behind the desk said, smiling.

"Hi, I'm Charli! This is Hayden!" Charli bubbled, happy to be at school.

"It's nice to meet you Charli, you too Hayden. Now, there are some other kids starting in year 2 with you both as there is another prep school for younger kids" Mr Saman informed them. Hayden looked happy that he wouldn't be the only new kid.

"Would you like to start the tour now?" Mr Saman asked Valka, Victoria, Stoick and Stan. The four adults nodded and Hayden's parents helped him out of his chair.

10 minutes after they had started the tour they came across another group of families with a female teacher.

"Hello Mr Saman, I'm just taking this lot for a tour, are you doing the same?" the female teacher asked.

"Yes, I am, Hayden, Charli, this is Miss Filay, she is going to be your teacher next year" Mr Saman introduced.

The adults talked while the kids looked at each other. A boy with black hair stepped forward. "I'm Samuel but you can call me Snotlout. This is Astrid, Racheal or Ruffnut, Thomas or Tuffnut and Fisher or Fishlegs". With each name he pointed at a different kid.

"I'm Charli and this is Hayden" Charli introduced, looking him up and down.

"So, does the boy talk?" Tuffnut asked. Hayden had just been looking at his shoes the entire time.

"Yeah he does, hurt my cousin and I hurt you" Charli threatened.

"H-hey" Hayden stuttered, blushing then looking down at his shoes again.

"Hayden, Charli, come on. We need to get going" Valka said, looking at her son and niece caringly.

"Ok Aunty Valka. Bye you lot" Charli waved. Hayden waved shyly as he followed his mother out the door. He was always shy meeting new people.

"How do you to like Berk Primary?" Stoick asked, looking at his son.

"Can't wait 'till next year!" Charli cheered while slurping her frozen drink.

"It's good" Hayden mumbled, sipping his drink.

Stoick and Valka looked at each other in concern. "Hayden, are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" He mumbled.

"Alright, come on Hayden, our house is sorted so we can sort everything out for next year!" Valka smiled, hoping Hayden would cheer up.

It worked, and Hayden soon had a smile on his face. "Bye Charli, see you tomorrow!"

"Bye Hayden!" Charli hugged him before running over to her parents and younger brother. She climbed into the car and waved at her cousin and his parents.

Hayden sat in his car seat as his parents got in. He drank his frozen drink as the car drove onto the road. It was about 10 minutes until they got home. The house was a massive white house that looked sort of like an Arabian Palace. Hayden looked up at it in shock. It was massive.

"Come on Hayden, your bedroom has been set up for you" Stoick smiled at his son.

Inside the house was homey and beautiful. There were Persian rugs throughout the halls. On the third floor the family of three entered a bedroom with pale green walls. There was dark brown oak polished wooden flooring like there was for the rest of the house. In the middle of the room was a double bed with dark green sheets. There was a dark green rug on the floor and cupboards all against one wall. There was a door connected to the room which Valka and Stoick told him was his bathroom. They left Hayden up there to play and get used to his room while they sorted dinner.

Hayden looked around his room in shock. It was massive and he loved it. His favourite colour was green and there was a massive box of children's engineering toys and STEM challenges. He loved building and engineering.

* * *

Half an hour later Hayden ate some takeaway pizza with his parents in the lounge room before taking a bath in his new bathroom. Valka got out his long pyjama's which were green with red cars all over them. She took off his prosthetic and helped him into his bed before Stoick came in. They wished him goodnight and kissed his forehead before turning off his bedroom light and leaving his room. Hayden had a white lava lamp on his desk in the corner of his room that was turned on. Soon, he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**Please review guys! I accept constructive critisicm and I'll answer any questions in the next chapter but please don't be rude in the comments or take it out on my readers. Please pm me if you have a problem with something. Thank you guys! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since the tour at Berk Primary and it was only one week away from it being the first day at school. Hayden was sitting in the pool at his 'new' house. Charli was over and he was happy to spend some time with his cousin.

"Hayden! Come on!" Charli shouted from the other end of the pool. Hayden's parents had got special legs for him so that he wasn't held back from doing things.

When Hayden was born his left leg was shorter than his right leg. After his first birthday it still hadn't changed, so his parents saw a doctor for the fifth time. It was after they got extra tests done and more research that they finally found out that he had a cancer in his leg. His parents were told that if they left it alone his left leg would eventually catch up to his right leg, but with the cost of the cancer spreading through his body if he hadn't fought it off. The only other option was to remove his left leg from under the knee, so that's what they did. Ever since then Hayden had gotten used to his prosthetic that it was like second nature to him now, only occasionally not wearing it or having trouble. It was times like now that he was grateful that his parents had enough money to get him different legs. But for now, he decided to chase Charli.

Hayden dived under the water, using his right leg to push forwards and his left leg to stay even under the water. He propelled himself forwards with his hands.

"ARGH!" Charli screamed. Looking under the water she burst out laughing. Hayden had grabbed her leg, scaring her.

"That was funny" Hayden laughed.

Charli mock-glared at him, "No it wasn't, you had me feared for me life!"

"Exactly, funny" Hayden smirked.

"Charli, Hayden, time to get out! We need to go shopping for your school supplies" Valka called to them from the porch where she was watching them.

Valka walked over with Victoria an they dried of the two kids. They helped them inside a little room which had two connected rooms, a females change room and a males change room.

Soon Charli was dressed in a white summer dress with light green flowers and light brown sandals. Hayden was wearing a dark green tank top and grey shorts that fell to his knees with dark green sneakers. He was nervous about people seeing his prosthetic but he knew he had to get it over and done with.

* * *

Soon the two kids and their mothers were in Victoria's car driving to the school supplies store. They walked inside and Victoria and Valka sent the kids off to the play area while they got the supplies. Jamie was staying with Stoick and Stan at Haddock Industries as they had some business to sort out.

"Hayden? Charli?" A voice said. Hayden looked up from the book he was reading, it was about car motors, very interesting, and saw Astrid, one of the people going to his school.

"Astrid! Hi!" Charli said enthusiastically.

"It is you? Hey, mum forced me to come along to get new stuff for school, I don't need it but she wants me to have it" Astrid complained, looking bored.

"Really? Mum and Aunty Val said we either came or went with Uncle Stoick and dad to their work" Charli chattered, completely oblivious to Hayden's uncomfortableness.

"Why are you hiding your leg?" Astrid asked, looking at Hayden.

Hayden grimaced, he would have to face this sooner or later.

"Well? I don't have all day"

"N-no reason" Hayden stuttered.

"Hmm? Then show it to me" Astrid demanded.

"He hurt it when he was younger, it's just injured and hurts to move" Charli explained, glaring at Hayden, as if telling him not to make sound.

"If you're sure" Astrid looked at Hayden before continuing, "Samuel said that if you want you can join us at school next year, but he can't"

Hayden could see Charli hesitating before she responded, "I would love to hang out with you, but if my cousin can't then I won't"

Astrid looked taken aback, someone denied her request, "Fine, but don't expect to hang out with us!" With that, she stormed off.

"You didn't have to do that for me" Hayden looked down.

"Yes, I did. You're my cousin, of course I would stick with you!" Charli stated as if it was obvious.

Right at that moment Valka and Victoria came walking over holding new school bags and shopping bags full of supplies.

"Alright you two, back into the car we get" Valka smiled, she was happy to finally get home and let her son rest.

"Good, Mummy, Aunty Val, do we have to go to school?" Charli asked.

Victoria looked shocked, "Of course you have to go to the school, I thought you were looking forward to it?"

Charli could see Hayden motioning for her to keep quiet but she didn't, "That girl, Astrid, was being mean to Hayden today. She said I could hang out with them at school but not him"

Valka sighed before responding, "Honey, not everyone will want to be friends with both of you. Maybe you had more in common with them from what they saw at first?"

"Maybe" Charli frowned.

As they walked out and Valka helped Hayden up, Charli saw Astrid looking in their direction and saw her eyes go wide. Charli looked over at Hayden and saw his prosthetic. Of course, Astrid would tell her friends.

The care ride was spent in silence. Hayden was glaring at Charli and she was ignoring him. Victoria and Valka could tell something was up with the kids but they didn't know what.

* * *

It had been a week since they had gone shopping for school supplies and Charli and Hayden had stopped fighting, much to their parents relief. It was now the first day of school and Hayden was terrified. He was wearing dark grey pants, dark green sneakers and a light green t-shirt with a dark blue dragon on the front. He had a new school bag which was dark green with a light blue dragon and it matched his lunchbox and drink bottle. He hopped in the car with his parents as they said it would be fine.

After 10 minutes they arrived at school and he could see people looking and pointing at the car, it was an Aston Martin. He opened the door, grabbed his bag, waved goodbye to his parents, and walked towards Charli. She had her curly hair pulled into a ponytail and was wearing a light pink t-shirt and black leggings with light brown sandals.

"Took you long enough" Charli smiled, hiding her nervousness.

"It's not my fault if my bag went missing and no one could find it" Hayden smiled, the nervousness easy to see.

"Hey, it will be fine, ok? There is nothing to worry about" Charli smiled, "Come put your bag down"

With that she pulled him inside and to the classroom which would apparently be theirs. Hayden put his bag down next to Charli's on the shelf out the front of the classroom. Charli had a light pink bag with white and light purple stars.

"Charli, Hayden, hey" A voice said from behind them. They looked behind them seeing who it was.

"Hey, Fisher wasn't it?" Charli asked the boy.

"Yeah, but you can call me Fish if you want, or Fishlegs" He smiled.

"Ok, hey Fish, are you in our class?" Charli asked.

"Yeah, Samuel, Astrid, Ruff and Tuff are in this class as well" He grinned.

"Ok, not sure if I'm happy about that but okay" Charli's grin faltered a bit.

"We should probably head it" Hiccup spoke up for the first time, nodding his head at all the kids that were walking into the classroom.

"Ok, see you guys in there!" Fisher waved as he headed off to where his friends were standing.

"Lets head in then! We can do this" Charli said, whispering the last part so only Hayden could hear her. He shot her a quick grin as they walked inside their classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Hayden looked around nervously while he held his books and pencil case in his arms. The other kids in his class were talking to each other and he looked at Charli who pulling him by his elbow towards two seats in the middle of the classroom. As soon as he sat down he put his pencil case and books on his desk. He noticed that everyone else had done the same thing. He winced as he banged his leg against the side of the desk, luckily no one saw or heard it. He looked around as the class silenced, the teacher had walked in.

"Hello everyone, I'm Miss Filay. I'll be your teacher this year" She introduced herself.

"Now, first off, today I would like you to talk to at least one person you have never met before" She asked the class.

Hayden looked at Charli. He hated talking to new people but show would absolutely love it.

"Alright, please complete this worksheet for me by the end of this lesson" Miss Filay said, standing up from her desk with a stack of papers in her hand. She walked down rows of desks and put one sheet on each desk.

Hayden looked at the sheet in nervousness.

_What is your full name? Any nicknames?_

Hayden Horrendous Haddock. I don't have any nicknames.

_Did you know anyone before coming here? If so, who?_

I know my cousin, Charli Haddock.

_What's your favourite colour?_

Green

_What's your favourite food?_

Pasta

_What's your favourite animal?_

Dragons

After about 10 more questions Hayden finished his sheet. He looked over at Charli and saw that she had finished as well. She held her hand out for his sheet. He gave it to her and she took them up to the front.

"Ding, Ding, Ding"

"Alright class, that was the bell. Please come back after recess" Miss Filay instructed as the class almost ran out the door. Hayden slowly walked out the door behind everyone.

He waited behind everyone as they grabbed their recess. He saw Charli chatting with a dark-haired girl. When Charli finished getting her recess she walked over to Hayden smiling.

"Hey Hayden, this is Heather" she introduced.

"Hi Hayden!" Heather smiled.

"H-hey" Hayden mumbled.

Heather was wearing a denim skirt, black leggings, brown ankle boots and a purple t-shirt with a purple headband holding back her messy black plait.

"So, do you guys want to hang out together?" Heather asked hesitantly.

"Sure thing, if it's ok with Hayden that is" Charli asked, smiling at her new friend.

"Ok" Hayden said.

Recess passed really quickly. Charli and Heather talked and played on the playground while Hayden just sat under the tree with a book about plane engines.

"Hayden wasn't it?" a voice said from behind him.

Hayden turned around, "Yeah"

"Cool, anyway, we decided that you're a loser, stay away from us" The boy said. Hayden realised it was the skinny blond-haired boy called Thomas, or Tuffnut.

As Tuffnut walked away Hayden sighed. Astrid probably told them about his leg, he knew it would happen eventually. He looked up at his cousin who seemed to be having fun with her new friend. It might be nice to have a new friend, someone that wasn't his cousin. The bell went and the playground turned to chaos. Kids were running everywhere and jumping off the play equipment.

Hayden sat down next to his cousin at the tables that were set up. Heather was sitting with them but she seemed nice so he didn't have a problem with it. Next to them were Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Astrid.

"Alrighty class, I hope you had a good recess because now we will be doing something that might not be as fun. Maths" Miss Filay announced.

As soon as she said maths the class groaned, all except for Hayden. Charli and Heather looked at him and he gave them a quick smile and a, "I like maths".

Miss Filay handed out some sheets and told them to get to work. Hayden thought that they were pretty easy and completed the work in no time. He showed Heather and Charli his sheet until the teacher smiled at him. Hayden smiled sheepishly before pulling his sheet back to him. As soon as a kid brought their sheet up Hayden brought his sheet up.

"Alright class, there won't be any homework this week. Anyway, now we will be doing English. Please get out your English book out" Miss Filay asked kindly, smiling at the class.

Hayden could hear Charli whispering excitedly to Heather and he rolled his eyes. Charli loved English, any form of writing. By the time he pulled out his book and pencils Charli had already written heaps. Because he had his prosthetic him and Charli had spent a lot of time learning, him more so.

By the time it was the end of the day Hayden found out that Heather was going to Charli's house. He also found out that Astrid used to be best friends with Heather but now are enemies. He couldn't wait to get home and get to work on his newest design. His Eighth birthday was coming up and he was trying to finish a design for a remote-control car before then.

Hayden grinned as he saw the midnight blue Aston Martin pull up at the drop-off zone. He heard a kid shout, "Haddock Industries!". Yeah, his mum had a sticker from work on her car. Hayden walked over to the car, limping slightly on his left leg, and opened the back-seat door. He saw Snotlout and his friends, the cool kids, talking and pointing at him. He ignore them as he sat inside the car and pulled the door closed.

"How was your day honey?" Valka asked.

"Fine, my leg just hurts a bit" Hayden answered.

"Ok, we're just going straight home" Valka replied, wishing her son would really be fine.

"Ok, did you know that Charli has a new friend? Heather, her and Astrid hate each other" Hayden said absentmindedly.

"Really? That's good for Charli. Astrid and Heather probably don't hate each other, it's a very strong word" Valka spoke softly.

Soon they were home and found Stoick's car in the driveway. When they walked inside Hayden went straight up to his bedroom to take of his main prosthetic. Hayden had about five different ones. One for running, one for swimming, one for long car trips, one for everyday use and one for relaxing and minimal walking.

"Hayden, come downstairs" Stoick's voice shouted.

Hayden raced downstairs. He wondered why his dad would want him.

"Yeah dad?" Hayden asked, peering around the staircase.

"Look" Stoick said, stepping aside.

Hayden gasped. Behind Stoick was a cat container, and inside was a little black kitten. He ran over to the box and opened the door. Hayden picked up the kitten and saw it had bright green eyes.

The kitten meowed and Hayden laughed. It had no teeth!

"I'm naming it Toothless!" he grinned.

Stoick and Valka smiled, Hayden always had a weird choice for names.

**Toothless made an appearance! I hope you guys liked this one, I had a little bit of trouble towards the end. Thank you so much for reading this! I'm not even an adult and I have had over 100 reads in total, and I only put it up a few days ago! I am so happy! Thank you guys! Please continue reading!**


End file.
